1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising devices.
More specifically, the invention is an ankle and hip exercising device which utilizes surgical tubing in combination with a multi-purpose shoe support to provide unidirectional and bidirectional resistance to foot movement.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical therapists and athletic trainers have long recognized the need for developing the strength, range of motion, and proprioception of the ankle and hips. Several other inventors have proposed various devices to meet this need. However, no other device within the knowledge of the present inventor combines all of the advantages of the present invention. Specifically, no other device provides for dorsi flexion, plantar flexion, ankle rotation, and hip rotation; allows for development of proprioception through the use of bidirectional forces; and provides angle measurement indicia to show the user and therapist the degree of progress.
One example of a prior foot exercise device is U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,793, issued to Ralph S. Thompson on Sep. 23, 1924, describing a foot exercise apparatus having a foot support mounted on a ball and socket joint. A spring provides resistance. A pair of shafts attached to the foot support moves within a generally vertical curved channel, limiting the motion to that which will exercise the desired muscles while avoiding stress on other muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,482, issued to Herbert N. Magida on Jul. 14, 1953, describes a foot actuated exercise apparatus having a foot support pivotally mounted to a telescoping tube at the heel portion, and pivotally and slidably mounted to a rod attached to a rotating disk. The rotating disk includes a thumb screw for changing the level of friction. The exercise is performed by using the foot to rotate the disk in a complete circle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,774, issued to Willy M. Perez on Aug. 28, 1956, describes a foot exerciser. The foot exerciser has a plate with a pair of heel supports attached to one side, and a pair of spring-biased toe-receiving members on the other side. The user exercises by attempting to move the feet closer together against the force of the springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,678, issued to Steve Lamb et al. on Mar. 4, 1986, describes a lower extremity muscle conditioning device. The device is a platform shoe having a platform pivotally mounted to the base at the heel, for elevating the toes higher than the heel. The invention is claimed to stretch the lower extremity muscles while walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,220, issued to Tim L. Troxel on Aug. 12, 1986, describes an ankle exerciser. The ankle exerciser has a foot plate mounted on a universal joint, and having shock absorbers on all 4 sides to provide resistance. Sliding the shock absorber's connector closer or farther from the universal joint varies the resistance provided by the shock absorber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,118, issued to Doak Ostergard on Aug. 30, 1988, describes an ankle exercising device having a foot receiving portion and a resistance portion. The resistance portion is a flat plate with perpendicular walls on 3 sides. Moving the exercising device through water causes the water to resist the movement of the resistance portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,129, issued to E. Illene Porter et al. on Mar. 31, 1992, describes a lower leg exercise device including a foot harness and a length of surgical tubing. The surgical tubing extends from the foot harness to a piece of furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,596, issued to Nora L. McIntire on Jan. 12, 1993, describes an exercise device. The exercise device includes a base plate, a pair of foot plates which are hingedly attached to the base plate at the heel portion, and spring-biased away from the base plate at the ball of the foot, and a pair of elastomeric bands for arm exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,698, issued to Bradley R. Mason et al. on Feb. 16, 1993, describes four different ankle exercisers. The first is an elastomeric band stretched between a foot strap and a door strap. The second is an elastomeric band stretched between a foot strap and a handgrip. The third is a towel used for exercising the toes by pulling the towel towards or away from the user. The fourth is a rocking platform sitting on a pair of curved, parallel runners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,536, issued to Mark E. Stodgell on Nov. 29, 1994, describes an ankle rehabilitation device. The device includes a foot platform mounted on a universal joint, which is in turn mounted on a base. Resistance to movement is provided by an articulated two bar linkage and a coil spring connected between one bar and the base. Adjusting the distance between the spring and the end of the bar changes the level of resistance. A similar foot support is taught by the U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,919 issued to Timmer, except without the use of an articulated spring linkage.
None of the above patents describes an ankle and hip exercising apparatus providing for the large number of exercises accommodated by the present invention, providing for bidirectional resistance, and providing feedback to the user. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.